Starstruck
by Bagting Hangin
Summary: In which Blaine has the best of both worlds. Or does he? Klaine.


**Note**: Please don't take this story too seriously. This is set in an Alternate Universe. In this fic, Darren is 17, has not yet gone to U-M, and exists in the same universe as Blaine and the rest of Glee, but not in the way you think. I also changed a few things around to serve this story.

**Summary**: Blaine has the best of both worlds. Or does he?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee. It's way too awesome for that. I also don't own any of its characters, and I especially don't own the amazing people who make Glee what it is.

* * *

**-=.(*.*).=- -=.(.*.).=-(^_^)-=.(*.*).=- -=.(.*.).=-**

David, Wes, and Blaine were sitting on one of the couches in the smallest common room in Everett House. It was David who broke the silence. "I don't know about you guys, but I think it's just wrong."

"Totally." Wes said in agreement. "I mean, I didn't think things like this could really happen in real life, you know?"

"Yeah," David replied. "I mean, I kind of understand that Superman had the whole thick-glasses dynamic to hide half of his face, but you managed it with just hair gel!"

Wes shot him a reproachful look.

David ducked the glare and put his hands on Blaine's shoulders to rub them. "Dude, you're way tense!"

Blaine just shrugged. "I… I'm not sure how I feel right now."

David said, "You're being stupid. Kurt's in love with you. This crush… it's just a passing phase. Besides, it's _your_ fault that Kurt has a big poster of Darren Criss in his room. It was _your_ idea to see Starship in the Cineplex, remember?"

Blaine ran his hands through his hair, letting his curls break free from the coiffure and allowing them to frame his face in famous Darren Criss fashion. Despite having liberated his hair, the lead Warbler continued to be tense. "I thought for sure that he'd recognize me, that it was _my_ face on the big screen. I wanted him to see it – both sides of me."

"I didn't say it was your best idea but, considering the results, no harm no foul." David quipped, earning him matching death glares from both Blaine and Wes.

Wes crossed his arms over his chest and lowered his head, his expression contemplative. "I know that you told Kurt that you moved here because you were being bullied, but you didn't tell him _why_. Since Kurt was in a similar situation, I guess that it was natural for him to assume that it was for the same reason he was being harassed."

Blaine buried his head in his hands, but his voice could not disguise his despair. "I don't want him to be mad at me. What am I gonna do?"

Wes rolled his eyes. "Man, I say you just tell him directly and stop this roundabout 'clueing him in' business. Have the courage you were always telling Kurt to show. You were not the one who had to explain why you couldn't attend Kurt's parents' wedding or tell him your parents 'keep calling you back to California' for weeks on end just before Darren Criss makes his appearances, curls and all!"

"I still can't believe he didn't recognize your ugly mug when we all went to see Starship! Like, your face was forty feet wide!" David threw back.

Wes laughed and tried to remain coherent between guffaws and snickers. "_I _can't believe Kurt agreed to date this hobbit without knowing his last name!" Wes then quieted down and adapted a more serious countenance. "Blaine - Darren – seriously, you need to let him know, sooner rather than later. You have _got_ to stop lying to him. Or rather, you have to tell him the truth, because Chuck might suddenly show up and out you for who you really are."

"Darren Criss is not who I am. He's what I can do." Blaine groaned out. "If I tell Kurt… what are the chances he'll love Blaine, and not… him?"

David sighed and resisted the urge to throttle Blaine, whose shoulders he was still rubbing. "First of all, your name really _is_ Darren. So stop quoting Clark Kent and just tell Kurt before I send out your hair gel for chemical testing. I think it's affected your brain."

"Shut up!"

**-=.(*.*).=- -=.(.*.).=-(^.^)-=.(.*.).=- -=.(*.*).=-**

Blaine knocked on Kurt's door and heard a giddy "Come in!" from inside.

"Kurt, uh, there's something I need to tell you. Something really important -"

Kurt smiled at him. "Before we get to that, can you please tell me if I should move this poster of you to the front of the bed so I see it first thing in the morning when I wake up or should I just up and put it on the ceiling so your face is the last thing I see before I go to sleep?"

Blaine stood rooted to his spot, not quite believing his luck. But in Kurt's eyes there was only recognition, acceptance, and love. Tears started to form in Blaine's eyes and he ran up to Kurt to envelop him in a tight hug. "My face _is_ the last thing you see before you go to sleep."

Kurt giggled. "And what a handsome face it is. By the way, Blaine…"

"Hmm?" Blaine mumbled as he continued to plant relieved kisses on Kurt's sweet-smelling hair, rosy cheeks and graceful, pale neck.

"The last time you were gone a while, your agent saw my YouTube videos of Le Jazz Hot and the Celine Dion medley, signed me up and… well, I'm basically going to be TV star. I'm gonna be changing names too, though, because he said my name was too German. He said the name Chris Colfer would be catchy. What do you think?"

* * *

**Message from Bagting Hangin**: To those who read this yesterday and are returning customers today, you'll see a few, probably drastic changes. X-D Oh, and I'm sorry if anyone thought the initial version was racist. I used to write for the Anime category and no one called me on my descriptions before. I'm actually excited that people in this fandom actually give a hoot. :-D Thanks for the criticism, especially to those of you who left writing tips. I know I won't be able to please all of you, but I can tell you now I'm having fun just being here and I'm trying not to offend too many people's sensibilities.

Again, I humbly thank you so very much for taking the time to read. Please review and let me know what you think. I accept both admonishments and accolades, and I give out cookies, lumpia, and sai swords in exchange. Love from the Islands Philippines! :-D


End file.
